


humanization of mercy

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because I can, Character Study, Gen, I have a draft for another chapter but idk if I’ll finish it, Injury, One Shot, Pls go read the fic that inspired this first, i think, this is basically a sequel XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Aang goes into the Avatar state when Admiral Zhao shoots the Blue Spirit.ORZuko and Aang save each other.





	humanization of mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [humanization of fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111493) by [vomara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomara/pseuds/vomara). 

> This is basically a direct sequel to the humanization of fear so might want to read that first before this one XD

Zuko winces, feeling the harsh pull of the arrow in his shoulder. The Avatar, not quite Aang- this almost omnipotent power in front of him only resembling the boy in passing, rises to meet the night. He can’t stop him, the avatar state is far too powerful, and the last thing the banished fire nation prince wants is to turn the full force of that power on him. The wind bellows like thunder, but even the rush cannot hide the thin shrieks of arrows. 

If they both are to survive Admiral Zhao, they must leave now. (He doesn’t want to think about the consequences of capture. Zhao lifting his mask and seeing exactly who is snarling up at him- his father's  _wrath_ -)

Zuko lets go of his shoulder and, ignoring the shaft of the arrow lodged firmly in the meat of his shoulder, he secures his mask, making sure his identity is still safe. Slowly he stands, nearly pitching forward again as he straightens into a low crouch. He chokes, swallowing back bile as the ferocious burning in his chest increases with every breath. This isn’t that bad. He’s had worse. 

The wind buffets him mercilessly, pushing and pulling him.He carefully approaches Aang's back, footsteps soft. Something in the boy had to be conscious of his presence behind him- to have the forethought to lessen the wind's rage for him. 

Zuko takes a step, he needs to reach the Avatar. The wind forces him backwards, but he struggles onwards, grimacing as his shoulder protests. His left hand braces against the base of the shaft, wincing as blood wells up between his fingers. His shoulder pulses angrily. He reaches out with his other arm, and, despite all of his instincts screaming for him to run, he grabs the Avatar's hand. 

Aang's head whirls to face him, a hand keeping the wall of wind up in front. In fact, the prince hadn’t noticed before, but Aang was advancing it on the fortress, a wall of swirling air to descend on the place that has captured them and tear it apart like a child's tower of sticks. Aang's eyes glow nearly as bright as Agni himself, staring into his soul, utterly alien. 

Zuko tugs desperately, hoping the raw, unrefined fury in front of him will understand, will take pity on him. The tornado is still whirling, he can vaguely hear Zhao screaming on the battlements, arrows whizzing forwards only to get thrown back at them. Zuko's hands shake, fingers trembling. 

A shout from one of the soldiers draws the Avatar's attention back again and Zuko curses. He pulls desperately and he can tell his position is becoming rather precarious. The Avatar will not tolerate such a nuisance for much longer. He finally relents and shouts, voice hoarse, "Aang! We need to go!" 

Aang does not recognize his voice. Zuko didn’t think Aang was truly all that aware of what was going on, however. The Avatar, utterly alien at that moment, cocks his head, as if curious at the ant pestering him. 

He can see the soldiers spilling out of the gates. They need to leave. He knows the Avatar can’t keep up this display of power for long, and once he falls they won’t be able to get back up. 

He swallows back his hesitance, his pride, and relents. Zuko's voice cracks as he practically begs, just like he did three years ago to an equally immovable object, "Please, Aang, we need to leave." 

The Avatar stares at him, gaze penetrating his very soul. The wind whirls and dust billows, rocks skittering up from the surface of the ground. Zuko swallows, lets go of the arrow in his chest, and holds out his bloodied hand, pleading desperately with him. Ruby droplets are whipped away by the wind, several drops flicking against the avatar's cheek in passing. 

The avatar's brows darken when those blazing eyes settle on the blood coating his hands. Zuko can’t remain standing much longer, he can hear the soldiers screaming, and, in his weakness, he  begs , " _Please-!_ ” 

Unlike his father at the Agni Kai, however, the Avatar shows mercy.

Aang starts, pulling the fire nation prince to him. For a split second, he thinks Aang means to kill him, then he grabs Zuko by his shoulders and sweeps a hand under his legs. The immense tornado surrounds them with roar. Zuko squawks as the Avatar leaps into the air and the ground spirals away beneath them in dizzying circles.

Zuko only has a moment to marvel at this miraculous turn of events, that something has gone right for once in his life before a bit of rock bangs his shoulder with surprising force. His shoulder shifts, pain exploding in his chest as the world darkens.

The blinding all-consuming light of the avatar is the last thing he sees before the black overtakes him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
